between_the_worlds_and_keybladesfandomcom-20200213-history
Paramythia
Paramythia (パラミシア, Paramishia) is one of the three Devil Fruit types. These fruits give the users a power that can affect their body, manipulate the environment, or produce substances. In general, Paramythia Devil Fruits are fruits that give their users powers other than transforming into natural elements, like Logias, or transforming into animals, like Zoans. Although they do not include powers that allow elemental or animal transformations, some of them are capable of other forms of transformations, as well as creating substances. This is the most commonly seen class of Devil Fruits. The term Paramythia was first used when Wiper witnessed Luffy's Devil Fruit abilities. ".''" :—About the Paramythia Devil Fruits. Strengths The Paramythia fruits grant users an ability that can be classified only as "Superhuman". The Paramythia fruits also contain the greatest variation of powers evident so far in the One Piece story, some of which even belonged to the strongest characters in the series. The largest advantage of this group is that even physically weak fighters can make use of this fruit class, as demonstrated by both Robin and Mr. 3. The primary focus on the fighting styles of users does not have to rely on the physical strengths or fighting skills of the individual themselves, and is usually more focused on the users' creativity and initiative. The Paramythia group, therefore, can even make fighters out of weak individuals. Although the abilities can be exploited and manipulated in a variety of ways, the extent of useful attacks or strategies depend greatly on the users themselves. Some consumers may encounter inspiration for a new attack after using a particular set of attacks for years, while others may never learn how to completely harness their skills. One such example is Brook, who although spent 50 years harnessing his Curséd Fruit's abilities to keep himself alive, he never discovered the full extent of his powers until his separation from his crewmates led him to attempt to explore them. The Devil Fruit that has been considered to be the "ultimate" is a Paramythia. Aside from its versatile usage that can affect even a Logia, it can also grant another person eternal life, albeit at the cost of the user's own life. Awakening Like all Devil Fruit abilities, Paramythia types can also be "awakened", attaining the ability to use their Devil Fruit in different manners than they originally could. Doflamingo, when awakening the String-String Fruit, can extend his string-creating ability from his own body to affect the environment, transmuting inorganic material, such as the ground and buildings, into vast quantities of strings that he can manipulate without even the need to touch them. Luffy notes that such a feat makes it no longer appear to be the power of a mere Paramythia. Non-canonically, Guild Tesoro awakened his Gol-Gol Fruit, which allows him to create a complex sensory network of the gold he touched, enabling him to sense every movement connected with his gold. Weaknesses The Paramythia type is the only group containing powers or special traits that may be considered "useless" to the user, granting little or no real advantage whatsoever depending on the situation. As personally experienced by Luffy, his powers of elasticity proved almost useless after he first (accidentally) acquired them, and it was only much later on that he realized the fruit's utmost potential. In short, the aspect of the devil fruit being "useless" may sometimes be due to the user not being accustomed to it efficiently deploying the abilities they receive. Their abilities may also end up proving completely useless in some situations where they would normally otherwise have been quite formidable. Therefore, even the best of fighters may be strained to be able to use their abilities to the fullest. Paramythia users are also considered the easiest to battle, since they can be predictable and often display their full abilities within a very short period of time. The results and capabilities of these fruits are therefore limited to the creativity of the user in any given scenario to overcome the limits and predictability of the fruits. However, this is only considered to be a general perspective, as Luffy thought of many innovative methods utilizing his powers, and some other fruits have highly versatile powers compared to others. Some abilities of this type of fruit also add further implications, as in the case of Kuma and Decken; both must keep their hands covered as their abilities are passively released from their hands. Certain abilities with lingering effects — such as the Float-Float Fruit, Hobby-Hobby Fruit and Calm-Calm Fruit — would have all their effects deactivated upon their respective users fainting or dying; this becomes a weakness that the opponents would sometimes take advantage of, as the rebels of Dressrosa attempted to knock out Sugar to return the changes she made back to normal. A certain amount of Paramythia abilities are dependent on the external environment and situation in order for their effects to activate or be useful, such as the Jacket-Jacket Fruit requires another person to make full use of the effects, or the Stone-Stone Fruit can only be used in stone-filled areas. Similarly, Leo requires a needle to utilize his sewing powers, while Kanjuro keeps a brush in order to create drawings to animate. Other information Paramecia are the most common type of Devil Fruit. They come in a variety of forms which can be divided further into several subcategories. With such a broad range of available powers, it is difficult to generalize the abilities offered by Paramythia fruits. However, it appears that the effects of this Devil Fruit type can be categorized into two basic groups: those which are based on a characteristic (such as elasticity or slowness) or an object (bombs, doors, etc.). Paramythia types are also distinguishable in the manner in which their powers manifest. They can either alter the user's current physical state (Luffy and Bon Clay), directly affect their immediate environment and/or living things within proximity (Eustass Kid, Blueno or Whitebeard), or affect both of these conditions (Jewelry Bonney, Trafalgar Law and Emporio Ivankov). How to trigger the fruit’s power can also differ from user to user. For instance, the Gum-Gum Fruit, Revive-Revive Fruit, and Slip-Slip Fruit have powers that are passively active at all times, while others such as the Slow-Slow Fruit and Flower-Flower Fruit require self-activation. Some of the abilities and powers granted by Paramythia fruits may have little to no combat combative capabilities such as the Heal-Heal Fruit. However they may have uses outside of combat, as the Heal-Heal Fruit grants the ability to heal both individuals and objects. It should also be noted that even Paramythia fruits with combative capabilities may also have general or ingenious uses outside of combat. For example, the Flower-Flower Fruit ability to bloom body parts has various applications such as spying or gathering information by blooming ears and eyes to use for eavesdropping. Another example is the elastic body granted by the Gum-Gum Fruit, allows the user to consume large quantities of food due to their elastic stomach and digestive system, though as a result this gives the user a bigger appetite. There are also many types of Paramythia that could be easily mistaken as Logia, either due to the user's ability to release near-limitless amounts of a particular substance (or energy) in relation to the power their fruit gives (Mr. 3, Kalifa, Musshuru, Largo, Magellan, Doflamingo, Trebol and Cracker), or that they are able to mimic the properties of certain existing matter (Mr. 1, Jozu, and Pica). These types of Paramythia are not to be confused as Logia, though, since the users of the former category cannot convert themselves into their respective substance, nor do those particular substances count as actual elements, and neither can those from the latter sort generate the same aspect from their bodies that they are capable of transforming into. Basically, while an elemental Paramythia can allow the user to generate, control and be immune to their element, they can not actually become that element or regenerate, like a Logia user. Although, one exception had been seen so far, as when Baby 5 uses her devil fruit to turn herself into a weapon of her choice, she can regenerate herself fully if destroyed, but only when transformed into a weapon. Trebol took advantage of his ability and physique to cover himself in his particular substance, deceiving his opponents into believing that he is a Logia when they strike the empty cavities of the shell. Paramythia-Types Canon * Gum-Gum Fruit: Gives the user a body made of rubber, making them immune to electricity and near impervious to blunt-force attacks such as bullets. * Chop-Chop Fruit: Allows the user to split their body into separate parts, which the user can manipulate at will. Also makes them immune to slashing attacks. * Slip-Slip Fruit: Makes the user's skin extremely slippery, causing most attacks to slide off them. In Alvida's case, the fruit also caused extreme weight-loss as even her fat slipped off her body. * Bomb-Bomb Fruit: Gives the user's body and secretions explosive properties. Also makes the user immune to explosions. * Kilo-Kilo Fruit: Allows the user to increase or decrease their body weight, but without changing their body size. * Flower-Flower Fruit: Allows the user to sprout body parts on any surface, including their own body. * Wax-Wax Fruit: Allows the user to create and manipulate wax. * Munch-Munch Fruit: Allows the user to eat anything and merge with it. * Clone-Clone Fruit: Allows the user to physically transform into another sentient being they've come in contact with. * Blade-Blade Fruit: Allows the user to transform any body part into a blade, thus gaining the hardness of metal and slashing abilities. * Spike-Spike Fruit: Allows the user to grow sharp spikes from their body. * Cage-Cage Fruit: Allows the user to place shackles on opponents with a mere touch as well as form various forms of constraints. * Spring-Spring Fruit: Allows the user to turn their limbs into springs. * String-String Fruit: Allows the user to create and manipulate strings with different abilities. * Slow-Slow Fruit: Allows the user to emit special "Noroma photons" that slow anything they touch for 30 seconds. * Door-Door Fruit: Allows the user to create doors/portals anywhere, including walls, living beings, and the air. * Bubble-Bubble Fruit: Allows the user to create and control soap bubbles that can clean anything, including strength. * Berry-Berry Fruit: Allows the user to split their body into many berry-shaped balls. * Rust-Rust Fruit: Allows the user to rust objects on contact, including organic material. * Wheel-Wheel Fruit: Allows the user to turn their limbs into wheels. * Revive-Revive Fruit: Grants the user a second life, as well as the ability to have their soul leave their body as a form of astral projection. * Shadow-Shadow Fruit: Allows the user to manifest and control shadows in various ways. * Hollow-Hollow Fruit: Allows the user to create and control ghosts with various abilities. * Clear-Clear Fruit: Allows the user to become invisible, as well as make anything they touch invisible. * Paw-Paw Fruit: Allows the user to repel anything they touch with the palms of their hands, including intangible things like air, pain or fatigue. * Op-Op Fruit: Allows the user to generate a sphere-like room, inside which they can manipulate anything. * Castle-Castle Fruit: Allows the user to become a living fortress, letting them shrink people and objects and house them inside their body. * Love-Love Fruit: Allows the user to turn people that feel attraction for them into stone. * Venom-Venom Fruit: Allows the user to create and manipulate different kinds of poison. * Horm-Horm Fruit: Allows the user to inject different hormones into their own body as well as others' bodies in order to alter them in some way. * Snip-Snip Fruit: Allows the user to transform parts of their body into scissors. Anything cut by these scissors briefly gains the properties of paper. * Tremor-Tremor Fruit: Allows the user to cause shock waves by shattering the air, through which the user can create earthquakes and tsunamis. Considered to be the most powerful Paramythia. * Float-Float Fruit: Allows the user to fly and levitate non-living things by reversing gravity. * Wash-Wash Fruit: Allows the user to literally wash and fold a person, as if they were laundry on a clothes-line. It also makes a person's heart cleaner. * Mark-Mark Fruit: Allows the user to lock onto the last person their hand has touched as a target and launch projectiles at said target without missing. * Arms-Arms Fruit: Allows the user to turn their body into various weapons. * Spin-Spin Fruit: Allows the user to turn their body into powerful fans and/or propellers. * Stick-Stick Fruit: Allows the user to create and control mucus. * Hobby-Hobby Fruit: Allows the user to turn people into toys, erasing any memory of the victim from the minds of others. Also halts the user's aging. * Barrier-Barrier Fruit: Allows the user to create barriers. * Stitch-Stitch Fruit: Allows the user to stitch things together. * Glare-Glare Fruit: Allows the user to see through everything and read people's mind and memories. * Art-Art Fruit: Allows the user to transform other people and objects into art. * Jacket-Jacket Fruit: Allows the user to transform into a jacket and control the body of whomever wears them. * Pop-Pop Fruit: Allows the user to expand and rupture their body, as well as any inorganic object they touch. * Swim-Swim Fruit: Allows the user to swim freely in the ground and walls. * Ton-Ton Fruit: Allows the user to increase their body weight by incredible amounts, leveled in metric tons. * Ripple-Ripple Fruit: Allows the user to give anything they touch the properties of fabric, making it thin, flexible and fluttering. * Stone-Stone Fruit: Allows the user to assimilate into and manipulate stone. * Calm-Calm Fruit: Allows the user to nullify sounds. * Heal-Heal Fruit: Allows user to heal any wound on any living person through water or tears. * Soul-Soul Fruit: Allows the user to freely manipulate souls. * Mirror-Mirror Fruit: Allows the user to create mirrors that reflect attacks and appearances. * Lick-Lick Fruit: Allows the user to create and manipulate candy, as well as turn people into candy. * Bis-Bis Fruit: Allows the user to create and manipulate biscuits. * Memo-Memo Fruit: Allows the user to extract and "edit" other people's memories. * Mochi-Mochi Fruit: Allows the user to create and manipulate mochi. Noted to be a "special Paramythia". * Puff-Puff Fruit: Allows the user to summon a genie from their body. * Heat-Heat Fruit: Allows the user to heat up their own body. * Cook-Cook Fruit: Allows the user to transform any object into food. Non-Canon * Voice-Voice Fruit: Allows the user to create powerful sound waves by shouting. * Whisper-Whisper Fruit: Allows the user to communicate with animals by hearing their thoughts. * Sickle-Sickle Fruit: Allows the user to create sharp air projectiles. * Hard-Hard Fruit: Allows the user to harden their body and raise body temperature. * Sleep-Sleep Fruit: Allows the user to induce sleepiness. * Hot-Hot Fruit: Allows the user to manipulate heat. * Mini-Mini Fruit: Allows the user to change body size. * Shroom-Shroom Fruit: Allows user to create and control poisonous spores. * Net-Net Fruit: Allows the user to create nets, as well as ingest anything and turn their nets into that material. * Copy-Copy Fruit: Allows the user to copy the abilities of another Devil Fruit user. * Return-Return Fruit: Allows the user to return anything they touch to a younger age. * Grow-Grow Fruit: Allows the user to fasten the growth of plants. * Pet-Pet Fruit: Allows the user to control animals and humans. * More-More Fruit: Allows the user to increase the size or speed of any object they touch. * Cube-Cube Fruit: Allows the user to transform anything they touch into cubes. * Nitro-Nitro Fruit: Allows the user to gain the abilities of nitroglycerin. * Fondly-Fondly Fruit: Allows the user to make people fall in love with them through lights. * Smelt-Smelt Fruit: Allows the user to turn their body into a blast furnace and shape metals inside it. * Through-Through Fruit: Allows the user to phase through objects. * Roll-Roll Fruit: Allows the user to turn into a rail cart. * Chain-Chain Fruit: Allows the user to grow chains from their body. * Color-Color Fruit: Allows the user to create paint to camouflage or disguise people and objects. * Gol-Gol Fruit: Allows the user to manipulate gold. * Lucky-Lucky Fruit: Allows the user to steal the luck of anyone they touch. * ''Bijo Bijo Mi: Allows the user to create illusory images of other people. SBS * Icky-Icky Fruit: Makes the user disgusting. * Samu-Samu Fruit: The user can only tell bad jokes. Translation and Dub Issues 超人, usually read as chōjin, literally means "super-human". Paramythia (pl) though are in Latin context unicellular ciliate protozoa, also known as Lady Slippers. See also External Links * Paramythia One Piece Encyclopedia Trivia * The word "Paramythia" (Παραμύθια) is a Greek word that means fairy tales. References Site Navigation * ... Category:Paramythia Devil Fruits